1939
by BakerSorisInc
Summary: O início do programa de exterminação nazista. Um médico cruel, com vergonha de sua origem. Um jovem e exótico cigano. Ódio. Amor. Fuga e morte. DarkLemon. Deathfic. Shaka/Mu. AU. Não recomendado para menores de dezoito anos.
1. Chapter 1

**1939**

**Resumo: O início do programa de exterminação nazista. Um médico cruel, com vergonha de sua origem. Um jovem e exótico cigano. Ódio. Amor. Fuga e morte. DarkLemon. Deathfic. Shaka/Mu. AU. Não recomendado para menores de dezoito anos.**

**Disclaimer de sempre: Saint Seiya não me pertence, são propriedade do tio Kurumada, Toei e etc.**

_Capítulo 1_

Sempre fora capaz de deixar os lugares sem olhar para trás. Acreditava que viver consistia em seguir em frente, sempre. Talvez por isto, tenha sido o único a não se abalar com a viagem cansativa. Era também o único na carroceria do veículo que não carregava a estrela amarela nos casacos.

Uma garotinha de olhos violeta o observava, admirada. Ergueu a mãozinha para tocar nos finos fios lavanda, mas foi recebeu uma repreensão da mãe e recuou.

- Ester! - O exótico homem observou a mesma cor nos olhos da mãe temerosa. Sorriu, sabendo bem que não se tratava de um temor cuja causa fosse ele.

- Tudo bem, Ester. - Murmurou.

Apiedava-se daquelas pobres almas. Quanto não teriam deixado para trás? Ele não se importava porque não tinha nada, nada...Nada senão a vida errante. Aliás, sentia-se quase imune ao sofrimento, já calejado por lágrimas e torturas. Jamais fora de fato aceito em qualquer lugar, então aquele homens não o alienavam de nada. Não poderia ser tão ruim. Não para ele. Engoliu em seco, ao imaginar o que poderia testemunhar.

Ester finalmente tocara os fios lilases, admirada. Pela primeira vez nas longas horas de estrada, sorriu. O homem fechara os olhos. Aquilo lhe bastava. Dispensando as palavras, aquela criança lhe dizia que ele não era o monstro que a maioria esmagadora das pessoas pintava.

Quantas horas teriam viajado? Forçava sua mente a focar-se em coisas banais, como a temperatura, o tempo de viagem, como faria qualquer outro viajante em outras circunstâncias.

O automóvel parou bruscamente. Os lampejos de intuição de Mu diziam-lhe que tudo dali para a frente seria daquela forma, brusca e cruel. Não se importava mais. Entregar-se-ia à morte por inanição ou frio, como tantos outros.

Puxou um lenço branco de um de seus bolsos, tranformando-o em um jasmim. Entregou-o a Ester, que observava a flor, admirada.

- Então você é um bruxo mesmo, moço?

- É isso o que dizem? - Ele arqueou os pequenos pontos de sua testa.

- É.

- Nunca me falaram isso...Mas isto foi apenas um truque, nada de bruxarias.

A garota não parecia acreditar muito no que o homem dizia, mas pelo menos, ele tornava a trajetória mais suportável. Menos assustadora.

E crueldade foi o que o Mu obteve, quando dois soldados aproximaram-se dele, jogando-o no chão, com desprezo. Desprezo e ódio por algo que sequer era uma causa. Diziam que era inaceitável, e a maioria, desesperada, se via obrigada a concordar com a barbárie de um líder completamente ensandecido.

O silêncio que se abatera sobre eles era quebrado apenas pela marcha lenta e fúnebre do prisioneiros, e pelos golpes e impropérios dirigidos àquela criatura tão diferente de tudo o que qualquer um ali vira na vida.

Em pouco tempo, tornara-se uma atração envergonhada, embora seu orgulho acentuado jamais admitisse. Os cabelos lilases cobriam apenas parcialmente a nudez, a pele alva reluzindo como uma pequena lua. Um pequeno foco de luz em meio ao inferno. Um foco de luz imobilizado, acorrentado.

Ergueu a cabeça ao escutar a marcha típica, ríspida. Quem o encarava daquela vez, era um homem que ele desconhecia. Era o exemplo do ideal que aqueles insanos buscavam: cabelos loiríssimos, olhos de um azul claro perturbador, e a pele quase tão alva quanto a sua. Reparou, porém, que aquele outro não vestia-se com os uniformes dos oficiais.

Os olhos azuis faiscaram perigosamente, fazendo Mu recuar como podia. Era uma pena que seu olho inchado pelos chutes o impedisse de vislumbrar melhor o loiro. Pelo pouco que via, ele parecia belíssimo. Se as circunstâncias fossem outras...

* * *

Escuro. Escuridão e morte reinavam absolutos naquele local, ao lado da crueza e da indiferença. E aquele silêncio pesado. Mesmo ele, o responsável por muitas daquelas mortes, prestava-se a quase apiedar-se. Quase.

Percorreu o recinto com o olhar, admirando cada qual de suas "obras". Para ele, nenhuma vida daquelas valia muito. Na verdade, ele julgava que eram meros animais de laboratório. Por pouco tempo. As mãos irônicas do destino já trabalhavam a trama de sua vida em um sentido oposto...

Frieza era o pré-requisito básico para a sobrevivência. Ele não admitiria jamais apenas sobreviver. Era um caçador em busca da presa perfeita. Foi com frieza que olhou para o insubordinado que ousara pronunciar aquele nome profano, vergonhoso.

- Shaka...

Um sonoro tapa, um filete de sangue. A altivez reconquistada.

- Não ouse pronunciar este...nome novamente. Isto, se não quiser acordar envenenado.

- Como quiser. Mas há algo aqui que pode interessar ao senhor, doutor.

- Bem melhor assim.

O outro assentiu e engoliu em seco. Naquele lugar, tudo era insuportável. Shaka o era em proporções dantescas, não sabia como os mais próximos conseguiam suportar a mera presença do "doutor" arrogante, que se achava um deus.

- Onde está?

O homem mais novo apontou para a área quase deserta, próxima a uma das enormes valas. Era possível? Mesmo sob a luz enfraquecida, ele pôde divisar longos cabelos lilases, e uma pele quase tão alva quando a neve em que o corpo esguio e fragilizado se estendia.


	2. Chapter 2

1939 – Capítulo 2

O mundo adquirira nada mais, nada menos do que um tom cinzento. As cores, a alegria de seu povo ficara para trás. Mesmo todos os anos entre a Sibéria e Praga não foram suficientes para que ele se acostumasse àquele outro mundo. Não que as montanhas do Tibete fossem suficientemente quentes, mas ali ele tinha família. Não, era injusto pensar daquela forma. Ele tivera uma família na Romênia, também, quando fugira de Shion. Sempre abandonava seus entes queridos, sempre os deixava desamparados. Aquela era a sua sina? Viver em erro e abandono auto-imposto?

Quando tudo se perdeu? Certamente não fora quando os nazistas decidiram fazer a limpeza étnica. Foi muito antes. Foi quando ele falhou miseravelmente com as duas pessoas que amou na vida. Ele merecia a tortura, aceitaria seu castigo. Nada poderia ser comparado à dor que sentiu quando Shion o chamou de desonrado.

Sabia que Shion sofria por ele, como um pai de um filho falecido. Mas o sentimento pararia neste ponto e se tornaria puro desprezo. Perguntava-se onde poderia estar Shion... Certamente, na Grécia, na China, ou no Tibete. A léguas de distância de Mu.

Respirava com dificuldade, cada mínima parte de seu corpo antes imaculado e alvo exibia cortes e hematomas extensos. Cada centímetro doía.

Agarrou-se às grades de sua jaula. Não, não era uma cela; constatava ele com desgosto. Estava exposto a todos os altos oficiais, e principalmente, a Shaka. Aliás, aquela decisão de mantê-lo ali como a um mascote viera diretamente do suposto médico. Quando Shaka incomodava-se com o mutismo de Mu, no entanto, o enviava para um cubículo escuro que fazia as vezes de solitária. Por que mantinham um ambiente daqueles dentro daquela edificação, era coisa que o tibetano não desejava saber tão cedo.

Havia uma vantagem, ao menos: Mu podia observar o trabalho que o loiro fazia em seu laboratório. Ou a carnificina... A julgar pela maneira grotesca – ou indiferente – com que suturava, Mu refletia, estava mais para açougueiro. Era assustador pensar no contraste do serviço com aquelas mãos que pareciam tão absurdamente delicadas.

Aquela figura o intrigava. Sabia que Shaka escondia algum segredo. Mas o que poderia ser tão grave assim? Ponderava, pensava, imaginava...Delirava. Com o tempo, aprendera a apreciar a companhia perturbadora de Shaka. Preferia a presença dele a ficar largado sozinho, no meio do laboratório escuro e frio.

Sua consciência não era refúgio, e muito menos companhia aprazível. Seus fantasmas o torturavam, dia e noite. Chegavam a incomodar mais do que os olhares indecorosos dos altos oficiais. Suas falhas pareciam miseráveis a cada segundo...

Os passos de Shaka o levaram de volta à realidade. Que amargura pensar que Shaka o salvava...Mu sabia que cedo ou tarde, Shaka ainda o mataria, com verdadeiros requintes de crueldade. Na verdade, tinha certeza de que sua morte começava ali, já estava condenado.

A mão quase tão alva quanto a do ariano estendeu-se até o fecho da porta, abrindo-a. Sem emitir um som, conduziu Mu até uma outra sala. Esta era menos, e mais escura. À vista, estava apenas uma cadeira, no centro e um balde, no canto. Nada dos tubos de ensaio e apetrechos bizarros. Os olhos verdes faiscavam de espanto. Um nó na garganta, conhecido porém esquecido, cresceu assustadoramente.

Aquela era uma sala utilizada para torturas. Mas que mal teria ele feito, até então?

Em choque. Subitamente, tomava conta das proporções da degradação a que era submetido. E então, após agir como eles queriam, ainda o torturavam. Era uma presença incômoda demais, para eles?

Shaka acendera a luz fortíssima, maculando os olhos claros de Mu. O olhar do loiro recaía sobre o corpo ferido. Mu podia sentir que o outro avaliava cada mínima parte de seu corpo, embora mantivesse o olhar baixo.

- Você está tão mal-cuidado, Mu...Tão...abatido. Uma pena, realmente. E um desperdício.

Não havia emoção naquela voz. O som completamente desprovido de emoções era tão frio quanto aquelas paredes.

Poucos passos endureciso foram necessários para transpor a pouca distância entre os dois corpos.

A mão de Shaka agora fazia jus à delicadeza aparente. Mas nem por isso o toque deixava de ser firme, beirando o autoritário.

- Vá tomar um banho. Você está deplorável. E não posso usá-lo assim.

Para Mu, tudo aquilo acontecera em um lampejo. O toque, a voz, os passos, a ordem. Piscou os olhos, atônito. O que significava aquilo, afinal? Ele já esperava por torturas, não por um banho para depois ser usado. E usado de que maneira?

Suspirou, conformado. O único heroísmo naquelas condições consistia em conformar-se e lutar pela sobrevivência. Talvez, refletia, ele tivesse até sorte, por não ter sido mandado tão cedo aos campos de trabalhos forçados. Shaka tornara-o um bibelô, um verdadeiro mascote dentro dos laboratórios.

Os dois andavam silenciosamente por corredores compridos e estreitos. Que lugar era aquele? Mu tentava retomar seu controle emocional, perdido nos dias de confinamento. Não permitiria que Shaka percebesse sua inquietação.

Equivocara-se ao não esperar uma tortura. Cada segundo parecia uma eternidade, e cada passo era um suplício. Chegava a desconfiar de alguns ossos quebrados. Isso sem contar a presença opressiva de Shaka. Sentia-se preso e ferido em um labirinto, com um monstro em seu encalço.

Medo, desespero. Os velhos monstros voltavam, fortalecidos e inclementes. Logo para ele, que julgava-se imune ao sofrimento, anestesiado depois de tudo...

O cômodo tinha pouco mais do que a mobília básica: cama e uma mesa de trabalho. O que o tornava dissonante do que Mu normalmente vira em alojamentos daquele tipo eram os instrumentos dispostos sobre a mesa.

Não teve tempo de examinar mais atentamente, Shaka empurrava-o para o modesto banheiro adjacente àquelas acomodações. Então Shaka vivia ali? Não parecia de todo mal...

O loiro entregara a Mu uma toalha dobrada caprichosamente e um sabão aromatizado, fechando a porta em seguida.

- Não quer que eu faça isso por você, quer? - Dissera, antes de acomodar-se como podia na cama, e devanear. Tinha apenas aquelas paredes como testemunhas. Poderia fazer o que quisesse. Poderia ser quem quisesse.

Sua mente condicionada ao presente e ao futuro, voltava-se ao passado distante e incômodo. Sacudiu a cabeça, veemente, fazendo os fios loiros se soltarem. Ficaria daquela forma, desalinhado: era o ideal. A aparência deveria ser um mero detalhe. E considerando a consciência sobre seus atributos físicos, que o tornavam alvo de desejo de muitas mulheres e muitos homens, artifícios eram desnecessários.

Voltando ao presente, reassumindo a postura impenetrável. Foi assim que bateu à porta do pequeno banheiro. Como Mu podia permanecer tanto tempo assim debaixo da água congelante? E aquilo? Era uma preocupação pessoal, ou era apenas...o zelo por um objeto? Como poderia ter dúvidas àquela altura? Mu mexera consigo muito mais do que Shaka queria admitir.

Temeroso pelo turbilhão emocional que encontrava-se fora de seu controle, abriu aquela porta, praguejando, sem se dar conta da violência com que o fizera.

Perdeu a noção de quanto tempo ficara estático, atônito com a visão que tinha diante de si. Sabia muito bem que Mu era um homem atraente, debaixo da camada de poeira, sangue e hematomas. Mas não estava preparado para _aquilo._

* * *

_N/A: Aqui está, conforme o prometido. O capítulo (quase) a quatro mãos. É...parceria pode funcionar muito bem, hehe.  
Bem, preferi parar por aqui mesmo, porque se eu me estendesse mais o resultado poderia ser desastroso. _

_Hasta,  
Mel._

___

_Minha vez de partir para os agradecimentos, respostas, retrações e outros..._

_**Lune Kuruta**, primeiramente, obrigada pelo comentário. Esta é a primeira vez que realmente publico algo, e ainda sinto que estou pisando em ovos. E olha a idéia! Logo um Universo Alternativo, em um salto para o passado...  
Eu meio que já tinha definido - e até rascunhado - um final. Não sei, não vejo um final feliz para esses dois, desta vez. Mas vejamos como será o apelo popular, sou flexível nesse ponto.  
E poxa, fico contente que o efeito da cena com a Ester tenha sido exatamente o que eu queria passar. E também que eu não tenha caído nem no dramalhão mexicano, nem no romance água-com-açúcar. Mesmo porque, com esse cenário, acho que não dá, né. É tudo tensão, medo...Espero não decepcioná-la.  
_


End file.
